Direct Tether
by Rina Aria
Summary: It was no secret that Milla and Jude are close. But all know that they are just that close. Who will break the wall first and how come a night in an Inn will change that? And why Milla was mad at Muzét one year ago? JudexMilla Lemon. Never read if you are not into it.


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

Okay, so anyone who was reading this right now please don't put me in a bad predicament just because I wrote this okay? I don't know what to do about my perverted imagination despite my bad English and wording and all of that! But really, this fandom lack Jude Milla lemon! It actually started innocent but after I imagined more and more of it, I can't stop being perverted! I intended to make a joke of this since the skit is so darn funny but since it comes to this, I won't make this as a joke. _**Inspired by Direct-Tethering skit from Xillia**_

**Note: I better warn you first but when I become perverted then it won't come out as pure. So ANYONE WHO STILL WANTED TO KEEP THEIR EYES VIRGINITY hurry up and HIT that BACK button.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

* * *

"W-what do you mean?!" Jude exclaimed or shouted to be more precise loudly on the receptionist table of a hotel in Fennmont.

The Receptionist laughed nervously before saying, "Well, it's like what I had explained before… we are sorry about this inconvenience," he said before bowing his head over and over.

Alvin and Rowen who overheard this walked closer to Jude before asking, "What's the matter Jude? You shouted quite loudly just now," Alvin asked as he looked at Jude who literally planted his face on the table.

"Is there something wrong, Jude-san?" Rowen doubled the question to the newly graduated Spyrite researcher.

Jude looked at his companion before saying, "Well, they ran out of the bigger room with five beds or any room with odd number bed and they only had 2 four bedded rooms with a double room… and this place is the only inn left for this night," Jude explained briefly.

"Well, that was quite a problem indeed…" Alvin commented before placing his hands over his newly-grown beard.

"I believe the best solution is to tell this problem to everyone," Rowen said as he threw a glance to the rest of their group who had waiting for Jude in the longue.

"I believe so…" Jude answered before sighing deeply. He only hoped that things won't go downhill from there on.

* * *

"Two four bed rooms and one double rooms with 10 of us huh…" Gaius noted after Jude explained the lack of room this night. After all, they have five guys and five girls so there will be a room with a mixed one.

"Do we have any other option?" Leia asked as she eyed everyone warily. Well, she didn't really comfortable to share a room with a guy since it's not appropriate.

Jude sighed before saying, "I could go back to my old place since we are in Fennmont after all… if any of you don't like having a mixed room," Jude answered as he trailed his eyes away from the group. He did remember he had put his room key in the safety of the Talim dormitory in case he would need it. He just won't think that it would be used this soon.

Milla who was just recently reunited with the old gang with few new though familiar members quickly said, "I don't mind sharing a room with Jude," she said sternly in a matter-of-fact tone.

That gained a different reaction from each of the gang though they are basically surprised. Muzét and Jude had a different kind of surprise since Jude face turned into a crimson one because of embarrassment while Muzét then said, "That's not fair, Milla. After all I'm okay with sharing a room with Gaius as well!" Muzét said without really helping on the problem in hand.

Gaius who heard it only turned his head sharply away from Muzét who got into a silly bickering with Milla who somehow become stubborn on staying in the same room as Jude. Alvin then whispered to Rowen, saying, "_Did they forget that we existed?_" he whispered.

"_I believe so…_" Rowen answered back with the same tone as Alvin.

Ludger only managed to laugh nervously at it while Jude only sunk in embarrassment as Teepo said, "Well, Jude… you seems to attract the attention of all kind of Spirits… either it Great Spirit or Spyrite," Teepo said as it floated around Jude.

'_No kidding…_' Jude thought as he glanced at Gaius pathetically. Gaius only sighed as if knowing what goes on inside the Spyrite Researcher's head. The Spirit siblings really tend to make their feelings go into a roller coaster with their blatant honesty.

"I can't really imagine Muzét and Milla become this close one year ago…" Elize commented softly as she watched the bickering sister who still bickered in their own way it was amusing.

"How was then a year ago?" Ludger asked with a low tone as well.

Leia looked at Ludger before saying, "To put it simply… they went for each other neck. It's kind of like the other Milla with the other Muzét but… if Muzét slapped this Milla like when we first met her, I swear this Milla won't just sit tight with it," Leia explained briefly with no detail at it. She shuddered at the 180 degrees change as well.

After a few good minutes of debate, Milla finally let out a deep breath before saying, "I and Muzét won't clear anything if we go on… Ludger, I believe you should decide who will have the mixed room," Milla said with a dignified tone even though it was easy to see that she is deliberately annoyed.

Muzét flew closer before saying, "The choice is either me with Gaius or Jude with Milla," Muzét said with a sharp tone almost everyone cringed when they heard it.

Ludger didn't know what to do and looked to Jude who gave an 'It's your choice, we believe you,' face. Then he sighed before saying, "I believe the mixed one should be Jude with Milla…" he said with a low tone. He just noticed that the option of the choice really have a weird sense of favoritism from the Spirit involved.

Jude tried to hide his embarrassment since he will share a room with Milla who not so coincidentally is his loved one. He looked at Milla who smiled slightly to him and let out a deep breath before saying, "Well, that settles it somehow… I'm going to get the key so please wait for a while. Milla, do you want to come with me?" Jude said before offering Milla to go with him since he gave up on rebating the choice.

Milla firmly nodded, not realizing any human common sense, before saying, "Yeah, it would be nice," she answered before following Jude to reserve their room.

After Jude and Milla finally out of the range from listening the conversation, Leia said, "Is it just me or those two always keep each other in close range?" she said questioning everyone.

Elize giggled before saying, "They didn't even bother to hide it but I think it is fine," Elize answered with a smile.

* * *

Jude had given everyone their room key while holding his and Milla's room key tightly. Coincidentally or not, their rented room were scattered all over the inn so the distance between each room is quite big so Milla and Jude's room where located quite far from the other room as well.

Milla could only smile to herself as she followed Jude's lead to their room. She didn't break any screw or anything inside her head since she honestly wanted to share room with Jude in all meaning. It took her some reading and some thinking time that she has a romantic feeling towards the Spyrite Researcher.

She was embarrassed at first since she is the Lord of Spirit and one of the Original Spirit. But after she finally got a chance to meet him again, she threw that embarrassment far away and stick close to her beloved one as long as she can. Her time in human world is more limited because of the decrease in the World's Mana after all so she needs to live it to the fullest. And by that she also had some plan about it and she need to be all alone with Jude but their friend just won't go away so this chance is something she had been waiting for since long.

Jude couldn't mask his shaky hands as he put the room key and turn it to open the door. He was fine to stick close to Milla around everyone but if they shared a room… he didn't know what to do or _expect_. He opened the door slowly before letting Milla went inside first, being a gentleman he is, before closing the door behind them. He contemplated on locking the door or not and in the end after few deep thinking he decided his choice and turned the key to lock it.

Milla looked around the room; it was a standard room in Fennmont with two single bed and nice nightly atmosphere despite that Fennmont now has morning as well due to the effect of the dispelled Schism. She naturally wore off her gloves, the gear-like decoration around her waist, and shoes, letting it disappear with the Mana in the wind since she materialized them using her Spirit's power.

Jude only opened his mouth wide from the side of his bed. He heard from Gaius that the Spirit didn't really wear clothes and only materialized it through Spirit's power. Now he saw it for himself how Milla 'wear off' her clothes. He can't deny that Milla's skin underneath looked smooth and soft it was tempting him to pull her to his lap and taste those smooth, soft, and delicious looking skins. Jude quickly dissolved that imagination before it went out of control and moved to change his traveling clothes into a black t-shirt with brown shorts.

Milla walked to the inner shower room as she said, "Jude, I will go inside first okay?" Milla said innocently without knowing what Jude had thought about her.

Jude gulped a bundle of his imagination before saying, "Y-yeah… go ahead…" he answered with his face became hotter every second. _This is really a bad idea_. He thought.

Trying to distract his mind, Jude tried to remember the event that happened lately. Milla's reborn for example and how it needs the Alternate Milla sacrifice to become true. He frowned at that, ashamed of himself. It was hard to bear that there is someone who looked exactly like your loved one and even shared the same name but they were different and that certain someone loved the other. Maybe it was one of the reasons why he recovered quite fast from the loss since his Milla is here right now.

'_I'm sorry Milla-san… but in the end… I really love Milla…_' Jude thought as he sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He still remembered how the other Milla is being sacrificed to summon his Milla. It is still clear in his mind how Ludger desperately hold her hands despite the other Milla plead to let go. More importantly, he felt useless at the same time… he wished to meet Milla badly like how Redau said.

Jude laid his body on the soft bed and rolled to the side so he faced the wall. Before the journey, he had a not-so-good sleeping pattern that he often dozes off on his work desk. So having to lie down like this was a rare luxury for him. He easily let his fatigue take over as he closed his eyes and soon his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

After some hours, Jude opened his eyes sleepily as he turned his head to look at the bedside clock. It was just a little bit past midnight yet he felt he had rested up nicely thanks to his bad sleeping pattern. He looked to the other bed and saw Milla's chest rising up and down in a rhythmic pace under the blanket. Jude was relieved that the only nocturnal human around is him and he didn't bother Milla's bed time.

Jude gazes landed on Milla from his bed. He noticed that Milla had changed her clothes into a light blue colored night gown. The night gown show how perfect her body curves is and its slight transparency revealed a little bit of what underneath it that Jude needed to gulp down his nervousness. Milla looked like a vulnerable princess in it and that made his chest beating loudly. Milla really is beautiful… he loved her dearly.

Suddenly Jude heard Milla saying, "Jude… you awake?" she said with a concerned and clear tone it was as if she never slept at all.

Jude was surprised when Milla rolled to face him. He saw that her Magenta eyes were devoid of any sleepiness. Feeling a little bit guilty, Jude then softly asked, "Sorry Milla, did I wake you up?" Jude apologized with a soft tone.

Milla rise from her sleeping position before saying, "No, after becoming Spirit, I become a light sleeper, that's all… actually it's a wonder I'm still able to sleep at all… it must be thanks to you, Jude…" Milla answered as she moved her feet from her blanket and sat on the side of her bed.

Jude felt flattered by Milla's words as he mirrored Milla's action when Milla said, "And more importantly… I'm waiting for you to wake up," Milla said with a slightly low voice, almost mirroring a whisper.

Jude didn't know what kind of surprise he should do. After all he is surprised and also happy at the same time since Milla is waiting for him. But, Milla won't went this far for a normal chit-chat so he asked, "Do you want to ask me something, Milla?" Jude asked as he offered his assistance to Milla like he usually does.

Milla smiled before moving to sit beside Jude. She then softly said, "You see, I was thinking a lot this past year," Milla said as if she was remembering about the time she spent on thinking. But it was obvious that she liked the fact that Jude catch on what she wanted to say

Jude was surprised to hear this. He quickly thinks that the main reason for why Milla even waited for him to wake up is to have a serious talk with him. After all, he was the first one who knew that Milla would become Maxwell after the past Maxwell dispel the Schism. So in short Milla trusted him a great deal and that they are _that_ close.

"I will listen on anything that you say Milla so go ahead…" Jude said as he gazed at Milla seriously, forgetting a little bit on how they were alone and sharing a room.

Milla took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you Jude. It just that I was always thinking that… even when I'm proud on my path by becoming Maxwell… I couldn't help but miss you, Jude," Milla said again before looking away from Jude watchful gazes.

Jude was shocked to hear that and then he felt his face become very hot. In his head he thought, '_Did she just say that she missed me?_' Jude thought as his heart raced wildly.

Jude then noticed how different Milla looked like this night. She has beautiful magenta eyes that sparkled like a gem. Her skin looks so smooth and had a fair color that looked like it glowed under the moonlight. Milla's night gown had the color of light blue that shaped her nice body in a loose but revealing her perfect body curves. Her naturally pink-colored peach-like lips that looked soft and smooth were very tempting to kiss. Jude shook his imagination to the faraway land before it went out of control.

"That's why… I want you to direct tether with me!" Milla said snapping Jude from his trance.

Jude was surprised to say the least, about what Milla had said. He learned that direct-tethering is something intimate in the way of Spirit somehow. And the least he expected to hear was that Milla wanted to do it with him…

Jude instantly asked, "…Why?" he asked with his eyes looked straight to Milla's which she averted from him.

Milla who felt the gaze over her looked at Jude and when they locked eyes, Milla softly said, "I don't know how to put it… but… since before… I about Jude… I… I lo-" but before Milla could finish her sentence, Jude put his index finger over Milla's lips like how she used to do to Jude.

Jude quickly drew his index finger from Milla's lips and said, "Let me say it first… I love you, Milla," Jude said softly before he placed his hands over Milla's and clasped it tightly. He looked at Milla tenderly with loving eyes. After all, he loves Milla very much.

Milla was surprised by Jude's confession. She believed it very much that there is no way for Jude to felt something in that way at her. They are Spirit and Human for Origin sake! It was impossible for them to live in the same place. She returned Jude's grips on her hands before saying, "I love you too Jude…" Milla said softly.

Milla and Jude looked at each other before they stifled a giggle. Their giggles quickly turned into a laugh and they laughed together before smiling to each other. Milla glanced at their connected hands before asking, "So are we now… us? Like in… 'lover' way?" Milla asked softly with pink colored cheek.

Jude pull up their connected hands before kissing the tip of Milla's fingers lightly before saying, "Yes, we are… do you want to tell the other?" Jude answered before asking Milla how they would handle their meddling friends.

Milla thought a little about it before saying, "Right now we had more pressing matter so… let's keep this a secret," Milla answered softly but with serious tone.

Jude nodded, completely understand what Milla meant. It wasn't the time for them to announce their newly formed relationship, but he knew that their friends will most likely notice their different way on acting around each other. Jude knew that he wasn't the best out there to hide his emotion.

Milla looked at Jude with a small smile, knowing that if it is Jude, he will understand what she wanted to do. But then she remembered her first request and said, "So Jude, will you direct tether with me?" Milla asked once again.

Jude would like to comply but then he remembered something and asked, "But… me and Muzét' didn't really do anything in human sense so… I don't get why you get so angry over that before. Will you explain it to me Milla?" Jude said as he asked something what bothering his mind when the subject of direct-tether is up.

Milla blushed on this, not in her wildest dream she would explain one of few things that spirit are uncomfortable to talk. She looked away from Jude's curious eyes before saying, "Maybe for human, direct-tether is no more or less than giving Mana to a Spirit. But for us, spirits… direct-tether is some kind of intimate bonding with who gave us the Mana… it might rivaled the prospect of marriage in human society. I had talked about what happened a year ago with my sister and we come on term that the one before is circumstantial thing that was necessary at the moment so… I'm not going to get mad at her for taking your Mana," Milla explained with a whispery tone.

Jude was surprised and quickly closed his opened mouth. '_No wonder Milla is angry,_' he thought, '…_after all direct-tether is something that crucial…_' he thought again. At that time he wanted to meet Milla badly he will do anything just to find her even if it means doing that with Muzét. Muzét dodgy nature seems to make him think that this direct-tether is something harmless.

Milla looked at Jude who was still lost in his own thought. Using all her courage, Milla asked, "Then, how human do that?" Milla asked as she looked at Jude's amber colored eyes.

Jude was startled at the sudden question that he thought his jaw had dropped in the process. He could mention some of the term that fit with Milla's question but if he placed it in direct-tether level… Jude frowned at his most logical answer. There is no way he would mention that to Milla in normal circumstance, but this isn't a normal circumstance.

Milla tilted her head curiously after seeing the change of Jude's face color. She then said, "Well?" she asked, prompting an answer from Jude either he is reluctant on mentioning it or not.

Jude knew that if Milla asked it like that, he would never ever refuse. He knew it by heart that he is soft-hearted, a fact that was noted a lot by a lot of his friends. But more than that, he can't disobey anything that Milla said. Divert the track, maybe, but not refusing.

"It's… well, I prefer it to be called making love but… if you asked what the real name, something that you will most likely asked Milla, then it's called… s-s-sex… w-well… it was well… a way for us to create kid and all so… sorry I couldn't explain it too good myself since it was… err, a sensitive subject…" Jude answered looking to any direction but Milla's magenta eyes. He was scared that Milla's honesty will make him want to do something to her and he didn't want to break his beloved one.

Milla nodded her head knowingly, since she knew that Jude take a roundabout way on answering means that he is as reluctant as she is when she described direct-tethering. She gripped Jude's hands tightly as she said, "Then… let's do it… in both human and spirit way…" She said softly as she tried to make Jude look at her.

Jude was obviously surprised by the turn of event. He won't say that he has no experience whatsoever in both way. He never did it the human way but he has knowledge of it. And about the spirit way, he had done it once with Muzét but just in practical sense. He was just afraid that he would hurt Milla in a way he couldn't amend though he won't deny that he already had 'dreams' of his lover.

"A-are you sure Milla?" Jude asked hesitantly.

Milla wondered why Jude would say that, but then she noticed something in Jude's expression. _He said that because he treasured me… sounds a lot like Jude_. Milla thought as she noticed Jude's concerned face.

Milla moved herself closer to Jude before leaned her head on Jude's shoulder. She then gently said, "I'm sure about it Jude… if it's you I have no worry… you love me this much I should have said sorry for making you wait so long," Milla replied as she let her mind drifts on Jude's warmth. She knew it for sure that Jude won't hurt her.

Jude stifled a laugh as he placed both of his hands on Milla's shoulder, looking directly at her eyes. Milla replied with the same gesture and both knew that what reflected on their eyes are each other. Jude sighed before saying, "Sometimes you are impossible Milla… but I love you nonetheless," Jude said as his face inched closer to Milla.

Milla slowly closed her eyes as she felt Jude's warm breath on her skin before saying, "That kind side of yours will surely break a lot of girls' heart but nonetheless I love you as well Jude," Milla said softly mirroring a whisper.

Jude pressed his lips on Milla slowly and carefully as if Milla is a very expensive antique that might just shattered into pieces by slight touch. Jude gently wrapped his hands over Milla's back and Milla gripped his shirt tightly. The kiss took Milla a little bit by surprise, but what surprised her more is how Jude changed a simple kiss into a whole different level.

Milla was surprised when she felt the slightly rough texture of Jude's tongue on her lips. She just wanted to ask why he did that and opened her mouth slightly. Jude took the chance and slipped his tongue inside Milla's mouth. He tangled his tongue with Milla's as he sucks it slowly and gently when Milla squirmed in his mercy.

The entry of the tongue wasn't something Milla had anticipated, knowing that she know nothing about human sense that fully. But Milla felt that her Mana flow inside her body become erratic and messed up since Jude flowed his Mana using his hot, burning even, tongue. Milla felt her body become weak as her stock of air was robbed by the kiss. She knew that reality and her rationality slowly slipping down from her fingers as Jude ravaged her mouth. But more importantly, she felt good and slowly wishing for their kiss to prolong.

Jude hugged Milla tighter to close their already short distance before pushing Milla on his bed. Milla felt her back met with the soft bed underneath and felt that her mouth wasn't occupied by Jude any longer.

She looked up with heavy breathing and saw how her lover was gazing at her lovingly. She softly called, "Jude…" Milla called as if inviting him to continue. She loved the feeling of Jude's tongue inside her despite that she lost quite some air because of it.

"Milla…" Jude softly replied and he knew it that they won't back down now. He gently kissed Milla again as he directed his Mana to flow inside Milla again.

Milla let out a restricted moan as she felt Jude's Mana coming inside her like an opened dam. She clearly felt it was different from their first kiss and how Jude's tongue felt burning twirling with her own. She couldn't control her Mana flow and it made her body felt hot and her mind become hazy. She felt all tingly yet she didn't disturbed by it. In fact her mind, heart and body shouted that they all need Jude _badly_.

The need of air broke apart their mouth and Jude moved his mouth to Milla's neck and his hands trailed down Milla's night gown until it reached Milla's inner thigh slowly close to her inner place.

"J-Jude… that place…" Milla breathlessly trying to stop Jude, but her mind is too clouded with the erratic flow of Mana inside her she couldn't think very straight.

Jude stopped his kissing on Milla's smooth skin as he asked, "You don't want to?" he asked with mischievous tone he rarely use.

Milla quickly shook her head and said, "I want to! B-but… my chest felt heavy it was as if it was being bound… can you check it?" Milla answered as she placed her hands on her chest and suddenly her night gown dissolved into the air, almost shocking Jude. Well, he already saw her wear off some of her Spirit-made clothing he might just get used to it.

Jude looked at Milla who had her face tinted pink as he touched her breast from her blue colored bra. He then softly asked, "Do you want me to examine it?" Jude asked softly as he fondled Milla's breast through the restriction of her bra.

Milla half-moaning half-giggling at the question that sounded like it had another meaning than the words let. She then answered, "Yes," she answered shortly.

It only took Jude a few flicks to release Milla's breast from its tight restrain. Jude was amazed at how Milla's breast looked even better than those models from unexplainable magazine that Balan shoved to his face from time to time. Jude carefully fondled Milla's breast, gaining a not-so-quiet moan from the Spirit and he mentally noted that Milla's breast wasn't just big; it was so soft as well.

"J-Jude… oh, Jude… it felt good…" Milla moaned as her grips on the sheet become tighter. She felt embarrassed since she knew she was changing but she didn't really mind the change if the one who changed her is Jude.

Jude noted the difference on Milla's expression and voice. Her eyes were half-opened with that hazy light and her breathing is short and heavy. Jude pinched Milla's hard nipples just to see her expression and how Milla's face turned from pleasure into ecstasy turned him on. Jude felt himself to slowly lose it as he whispered, "You are really lewd Milla…" Jude softly whispered as he continued on massaging and pinching Milla's breasts.

Milla moaned uncontrollably before trying very hard to see Jude in the midst of the mist in her head. She then softly answered, "It's because it is you… if it's not you Jude then I won't be like this… Jude… oh, Jude…" Milla replied as she tried to keep her consciousness intact.

Jude ears burned of embarrassment hearing it, though how Milla looked like when she said it cleared all his doubt. He knows that he is the same as his lover. If, for instance Leia, was the one who said it, maybe he wouldn't be this moved, embarrassed maybe, but not like how he felt right now.

Jude snuggled in the middle line of Milla's chest before placing his marks there, gently murmured, "I love you… Milla…" he murmured as he bites Milla's skin roughly, rough enough to leave a mark.

Milla moaned when she felt Jude's teeth were pressed firmly on her skin. She knew she would get conscious about her chest from now on and mentally created a note to not touch her chest too often in front of the other. She only managed to mutter, "Jude… I… love you… as well…" she muttered after she felt that Jude finely lined teeth left her chest.

Jude licked on Milla's breast as Milla squirming below him. He could see that her face is bright red and how she chanted his name like it was some kind of mantra with that sweet voice of hers. Cute… Milla is too cute…

"If you called me that sweetly I'm sure I won't stop Milla…" Jude whispered lowly as his hand slowly going down from Milla's chest and rested dangerously close with her inner place.

Milla barely registered her mind as she felt Jude's hands slipped down on her panties and touching her opening. She moaned as she tried to keep herself conscious and said, "I-I don't want you to… aahn… stop… do me… do me whatever you wish… Jude… n-no, if you touch that part…" Milla replied as she wrapped her arms around the back of Jude's neck as she pushed his face on her chest unconsciously.

"Let me hear more of your voice… my sweet Milla…" Jude whispered as he inserted his index finger inside Milla. Jude didn't wait for long to put his second finger inside her opening and spread her opening with his fingers scissoring her inside.

Milla screamed as she felt how her opening stretched out that she started seeing fog on her vision. Her legs squirmed though it was kept in check with Jude's hand which had her leg in tight grip she swears it will leave mark later. She couldn't think how she will hide that marks from other since her skirt is very short. But she couldn't deny the sensation of Jude's slightly rough hands on her skin.

Jude pulled out his fingers, much to Milla dismay before removing Milla's panties and throws it somewhere. Milla shivered as the cold air touched her bare skin and she is completely naked in front of Jude. Her legs sprawled as liquid still dripping down from her opening and she was sweating all over. But she wished to be touched by Jude right now it made her frustrate to no end.

Jude placed his mouth beside Milla's ears and whispered, "Can I put it inside Milla?" Jude asked with wary tone though he was pretty frustrated himself.

Milla nodded as she gripped over the sheet. She could barely think and she couldn't find her voice to speak either. She wanted to be hugged by Jude… she wished that badly.

Jude smiled and pulled down his pants and boxer, revealing himself in front of Milla. He knew that Milla had her eyes on him through her foggy eyes. Jude kissed Milla's forehead as he positioned himself in front of Milla and then whispered, "It will hurt a little but bear with it okay…" Jude whispered softly as he kissed Milla's damp forehead he interlinked his hands with Milla tightly.

Milla nodded weakly and then she felt something entering her. It made her opening stretched up to accommodate the size and Milla moaned knowing how it was so big and hard. She gripped Jude's hand linked with her tightly as the thing slowly filling her in. Her mind is thrown into faraway place and she still could feel it filling her more.

'_It is so big… can I really take it all…_' Milla thought as she tried to keep herself conscious as she tightened her grips on Jude's hand.

When it meets some resistance Jude muttered up an apology before tearing down the resistance. Milla screamed both in pain and pleasure as her mind is completely filled with fog yet she could still sense the pain. She came at the same time as her virginity being taken away that she couldn't think which she felt at the moment. It was painful yet blissful for her at the same time.

Jude groaned at how Milla's wall clamped him tightly and he desperately trying to not release himself inside Milla yet. Jude took a good look on how Milla's chest rising up and down along with her rapid breathing. Her face is on her side and her hairs sprawled messily on the bed.

The air was so hot that Jude could barely breathe as well. He threw his shirt away and pressed himself with Milla as he felt how Milla squeezing him with her walls. The sensation was overwhelming he felt that he might just release it by few thrust, but he couldn't let it happen. Indeed Milla had reached her limit but he wanted to come with Milla as well.

Milla who barely conscious softly asked, "Jude… are you there…?" she asked softly as she tried to grip Jude's big palm over her. She tried to look through her hazy eyes but couldn't.

Jude kissed Milla's cheek tenderly before replying, "I'm here Milla… are you okay?" Jude replied as he threw a question of his own to Milla as well.

Milla nodded slightly before answering, "Thank goodness… I don't want you to disappear on me Jude… and I'm okay… you can move now that the pain subside… honestly I don't know what I feel now," Milla replied as she looked at Jude with almost empty eyes though it was clear she gazed at Jude.

Jude rationality slipped down as he felt Milla's wall tightening once more. He mentally cursed himself for being crazy right now that he couldn't stop himself. Jude placed a hand over Milla's cheek and then kissed Milla's eyes as he muttered, "I apologize now but I can't contain myself… Milla… my sweet Milla…" Jude muttered before moving himself in and out of Milla.

Milla wished she could speak right now but the feeling of Jude's cock rubbing her inside in quick pace made her consciousness flew to another place. She knew that she turned weird. The sensation of her inside being penetrated is overwhelming she couldn't think at all.

As she managed to find some air and her voice, Milla said, "J-Jude… y-you moved… too quickly… w-why?" Milla asked as she breathe from her mouth since she couldn't feel anything from her body and the heat rising inside her body made her felt like she was burned with fire.

Jude kissed Milla and their tongue twirled together as their saliva exchanged and mixed until they didn't know which is which anymore. Jude then breathily replied, "Milla's inside… it felt too good… I can't stop…" Jude replied as he moved his hands to Milla's breast before squeezing them harshly.

Milla only managed to moan when she felt Jude soft yet rough hand on her skin. The pleasure of having Jude inside her as he whispered how he loves her made her body react strangely. The pleasure is electrifying and she can't control herself anymore. Milla panted as she said, "D-do… as you like… I-I don't care if… you broke m-me… J-Jude… " she moaned as she threw her face to the side while trying to breathe in the heat of the moment.

"M-Milla… you are too tight…" Jude whispered as he moved inside Milla.

Milla only managed to let out a load moaning as she desperately clutched the bed sheet. She can feel it inside of her. She can feel with her very being how she was so close to the edge and how the cock inside her steadily getting bigger and it is throbbing inside of her. As she felt her vision slowly slipping away from her control Milla said, "J-Jude… I'm going… I'm going to cum…" she screamed as she clutched on the bed desperately as if it would anchor her with the reality.

"Milla… crap, me too…" Jude said as he then thrusted deeply inside of Milla as he let out a groan as he released himself inside of Milla.

Milla let out a cry as she felt herself coming as well as Jude's sperm made its way inside her womb. It was so hot that she doesn't know what she should think at the moment. There were a lot inside of her and it is still increasing inside.

Milla breathed heavily as she thought, '_There is a lot inside of me… Jude's love for me…_' she thought as she tried to ease her breathing.

Jude breathed heavily as he supported himself using his elbow on Milla. As he regained some common sense he asked, "S-sorry… is it alright to release it inside Milla?" Jude asked as he gazed on Milla who was drenched in sweats like him.

Milla looked over Jude and said, "It's alright… if anything happen then you will take a full responsibility right, Jude?" Milla replied with a smile on her face.

Jude stifled a laugh as he rolled beside his lover and said, "You read me like a book Milla… so, do you had enough?" Jude said before pressing his forehead with Milla.

Milla's eyes widened with it as she said, "Will you hate me if I replied that it isn't?" Milla asked back as she traced her hands on Jude's chest.

Jude shook his head before saying, "No, I can't hate you Milla. And after all, I'm not done yet," Jude replied as his hands gripped Milla's side.

"E-eh?!"

* * *

~**Epilogue**~

* * *

Jude approached Milla's seat on the inn dining room and sat beside her before saying, "Hey, Milla did you have some time after this?" Jude asked with a calm gentle tone as he tilted his head over Milla who was eating with her head nodding slightly a signal that she is a little bit sleepy.

Knowing Jude's presence Milla stopped her eating and looked to the side to see Jude before asking, "I do but, what's wrong?" Milla asked innocently though she had some urge to touch her chest whenever she sees Jude after the long night. She mentally scolded herself to focus.

Jude perked his head a little before saying, "I need to fetch some material in Laforte… do you want to come?" Jude asked sweetly with his innocent face on.

Milla smiled before saying, "Why I should refuse? I have some free times after all," Milla replied with a smile on as well, her sleepiness disappeared in a blink.

The other, except for Muzét and Gaius who didn't appear yet, who watched the two interactions looked at them with suspicious expressions. Alvin was the first to said, "Did they just kick us out from their little world again in the morning?" Alvin said as he eyed the Lord of the Spirit and the Spyrite Researcher.

"They didn't just kick us out Alvin… they completely didn't remember we even existed," Leia added as she does the same action as Alvin.

Elize placed a hand on her cheek before saying, "They didn't even hear you two badmouth them… I don't know is it amazing or not?" she said as she looked at the couple as well.

Ludger laughed nervously as Rowen said, "There must be something that happened between them last night… what a neat one," Rowen commented before laughing with a knowing expression.

"Something… like what?" Leia asked as she takes a look at Rowen who had a small smile on his face as he resumed his eating.

That's when the very couple that was being talked about finally registered the other presence and Jude said, "What do you mean by something Rowen?" he said with a questioning tone.

The other had their eyes on Jude and Milla as Rowen said, "You two know it the best right? It's about the last night," Rowen answered with a knowing smile.

Milla crossed her arms before answering, "I think nothing happened in particular last night, right Jude?" Milla replied with a calm tone out from nowhere.

Jude seconded that before saying, "Yeah, there is nothing in particular I guess… we just talked about a lot of thing… catching up and those kind of stuff," Jude replied as he explained a portion of what happened last night in their room.

Teepo then commented at their answer by saying, "But, Jude taste felt kind of different somehow… Milla as well," Teepo commented with its eyes looking at Jude and Milla sharply.

Milla relaxed her shoulder before saying, "Then what kind of flavor Jude had right now?" Milla asked with a calm tone as she took a good look at Jude.

Teepo took a good look on Jude as well before saying, "It still has the strawberry flavor but now it has other… peppermint maybe?" Teepo replied as it glared on Jude. Jude groaned at the reply before looking to Milla who had this 'I want to try' expression as she watched him.

Jude raised a finger before saying, "I know a good place for it, and we can go there after going to Laforte. Be patient for a little bit okay, Milla," Jude said with a smile on as he placed his hands over Milla's below the table.

Milla then blushed a little hearing the answer when she felt the hands on hers slowly moving closer to her thigh and then she stutteringly muttered, "I-I know… but, why you said that kind of thing? I never mentioned about that," Milla muttered as she desperately trying to contain her voice inside.

Everyone eyed them suspiciously as Jude replied, "Well, your face said that you want to try it right? Who do you take me as?" Jude replied with a gentle smile that looked very suspicious.

Milla almost yelped when Jude touched her inner thigh close to her opening and also the place where Jude placed a mark of some sort the night before. She quickly excused herself by saying, "S-sorry, I think I forget something in my room. I'll be back soon so don't worry," Milla said as she stood from her chair, good thing her food is already finished.

Everyone find Milla's reaction weird but then Jude calmly asked, "Milla, did you need any help on finding it?" Jude asked with a calm tone it was almost unfair for Milla.

Milla stopped on her track, somehow getting the intention that Jude had before turning around. She saw Jude's smile and smiled on her own before saying, "Yeah, it was quite small so I would love to have your help Jude," Milla replied with a smile.

Jude then stood up, not yet finishing her breakfast before saying, "That was the condition so I'll excuse myself for awhile. If we take too long just go on ahead, we will wait in front of Laforte in case you needed us," Jude said as he left his breakfast and took some quick steps so he could catch up with Milla.

The other who watched this glared at the couple having the same thinking. It was then that Gaius and Muzét appeared and saw how the party was glaring at certain direction. Muzét who was curious then asked, "What's wrong?" she asked with an attentive tone.

When they heard Muzét they instantly looked at Muzét who had her hands on her neck and Gaius who looked indifferent had his hair a little bit messed up. They then said in synch, "Suspicious…"

* * *

Ahaha, yeah, the two couple did something nasty right? I don't know how Gaius and Muzét do it since I'm not intending on writing about them just yet. I had some draft about them in 'normal' story so there is nothing juicy… or maybe not since I don't really want to spoil it. Anyway, like I said this story is dangerous in nature since I took quite some time to write 'that' part. I wished I have some acquaintance that lived in Japan so if I want to buy a doujin (not a normal one to add) I can just send my money to that person and then that person will send it to me via mail… the internet lack of Jude and Milla! *pout*


End file.
